Candy Shop
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: KishIchigo oneshotNOT based on the song Kish has just completed a bet...and wants to make up for lost time...his target? Ichigo...unfortunitely her dad knows all about his little plans...


_**Okay, I'll set a few things straight right now. I've never drank anything alcholic in my life and I do not think it's a good idea for anyone to do so. There is a little bit of drinking in this story, but that's just what kinda happened. I'm not encouraging that type of behavior. And because I've never tasted it before, I have no clue what it would be like, so I'm going off of what I've read and heard. If I get it wrong, feel free to tell me (though I suggest you stop drinking, it's bad for your health).**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and this story was inspired by one someone told in church a while back...you'll understand that a little later (grin...) trust me...it's funny!...and rather ironic._**

* * *

**_Candy Shop_**

"Okay, fork it over!" Kish said smugly, a huge grin on his handsome face. He held a hand out infront of him expectantly, looking at his two best friends.

Pai looked at him curiously, a strange expression on his face, "Really? It's been two years already?" Kish nodded, the smile never fading from his face. Tart looked nervous.

Nether of his friends had expected him to actually be able to _do _it. I mean, this was kish they were talking about, shameless lady's man. Yet he had successfully completed their bet.

_**Flashback**_

Kish looked at his best friends like they were crazy. Which they were. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, Kish. You do it and both Tart and I will give you fifty dollars each, if you are unable to do it, you have to give us the one hundred (fifty each)." Pai said seriously, a glint of humor in his dark eyes. Tart nodded, a grin on his face.

Kish looked at them skeptically, two years without female company. He wouldn't be able to touch them, unless forced to at like school and stuff; no dating; no kissing; no flirting; no nothing. "One hundred each." He told them. "You both have to give me one hundred each, you can split my hundred if I don't make it." Kish answered back.

He was actually thinking about it! Was something wrong with him? That's what Pai and Tart obviously thought, they hadn't really thought he'd take the bet. Pai and Tart shared a signifacant look, "Deal." They said together. There was no way on earth that Kish would be able to last that long. No way at all!

_**End Flashback**_

Kish had completed the bet, though. He'd been without the company of the female sex for two straight years! The impossible had been accomplished. Kish was rather proud of himself as well.

Slowly his two buddies reached into their wallets and extracted the hundred each, handing it to their cocky friend. He really needed to be taken down a couple knotts. They both thought gloomily.

He took the money and stuffed it into his pocket, he knew exactly where this money was going. Kish soluted his friends mockingly and headed off down the street towards a local club, Club Mew. It was time he got back in the game. Time to make up for lost time.

Kish surveyed the people around him (especially the females) curiously. There had to be someone in here who could keep him company. The first month or two had been the worst for him, during the bet. He had to break up with _all _of his girlfriends, and then he had to keep well away from all of them, constantly turning down their offers and not responding to their flirting.

Some of them had thought he'd gone gay on them, (something he found amusing). Kish and his buddies hadn't told anyone about the bet, to make it fair on Kish. He still had to have a bit of a challenge. Obviously that challenge hadn't been enough, cus his two friends were now a hundred dollars poorer.

He grinned to himself and made his way to the bar. To start off his celebration, he'd have a drink. He eyed two very pretty blackhaired girls seated at the bar, talking happily. "Hey girls." He said in a low sexy voice, coming up and laying a hand on each of their shoulders.

The two raven haired girls jumped, obviously startled, and turned their faces up to look at him. One of the girl's hair had a blue sheen, while the other's seemed to gleam with a purple hue. Their eyes were deep and dark, and lit with appreciation as they landed on Kish's handsome face and figure. "Mind if I join you for a drink?"

"Not at all!" The one with long hair (with the purple tint) said, eyeing him up and down like a peice of candy. He grinned at her, and her friend, who blushed slightly.

"Thanks." He said, ordering his drink from the bartender and turning to lean on the counter, with a girl on both sides of him, "My names Kish, by the way." Kish informed them with a sexy grin.

"I'm Zakuro, and this is Mint." The long haired girl said, pointing to her friend.

"It's nice to meet you two." he said, taking his drink and taking a slow sip. It burned down his throat and into his stomache, as his eyes scanned the room, landing on a petite red head dancing with some blond dude. "One of you two lovely's want to dance?" He asked next, casting them another grin.

Zakuro grinned back, "Sure!" He grabbed the girl's hand and headed for the dancefloor.

Kish looked back at the girl still at the bar, looking slightly downtrauden, and shot her a wink, "Wait for me hon, your next."

Zakuro was an excellent dancer. Graceful, and easily led. She matched him perfectlyk, and he himself was no shabby dancer. Next was Mint. She was quite a bit smaller, and younger, then Zakuro, maybe sixteen. Mint was a good dancer as well, and he could tell she'd taken dances lessons, but she seemed to want to lead more often then not. Kish wouldn't allow it though, he was the man, he was supposed to lead. Plain and simple.

Throughout the dance (with both girls) his eyes always seemed to find the redheaded girl he'd seen earlier. She had an asortment of dance partners, but for the most part it seemed a competition between a blackhaired boy and a blond teen about Kish's age. After the danceing was over Mint led him to where Zakuro was seated with two more girls.

"Kish, this is Lettuce and Pudding. Lettuce, Pudding, this is Kish." Zakuro said from her seat. Kish pulled up a chair and grinned at the two girls. Lettuce had light blond hair, which in this light looked very very green. She had light eyes and fair skin. The other girl was younger then the others, looking to be about fourteen. Zakuro looked about a couple years older then Kish's 18, and Mint and Lettuce looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen. Kish grinned at the girls, leaning forward on his elbows to get a better look at his new companions. Lettuce blushed at the close scrutiny.

"I must be extra lucky today." He said with a smile.

"Oh?" Mint asked curiously.

Kish grinned over at her, "Yeah, I just won a two hundred dollar bet, plus I get to spend my evening in the presence of you lovely ladies."

Lettuce blushed again and Pudding started to giggle. Zakuro grinned and Mint looked extremely happy. "I'll be right back." He said, standing up.

"Oh, where you going?" Pudding demanded.

"I need another drink."

"You don't look 21." Lettuce said innocently.

He grinned down at her arrogantly, "I'm not."

She looked properly stunned as he walked off.

Kish ordered his drink and turned around, leaning against the counter to look at the dancers. His gaze seemed to always migrate towards the redhead. She wasn't dancing anymore, but the blond man was leading her towards the table Kish had just vacated. The girl sat down next to Mint and Pudding and the blond took Kish's seat. Kish ignored that, but kept staring at the readhead.

She was beautiful. That was all there was to it.

The bartender set his drink down by him and left to do something else. Kish picked up his drink and headed over to the group, winding his way so that he was behind the redhead. He bent down behind her, placing one hand on each side of her (on the table, also setting his drink down) trapping her in place. He felt her stiffen as he leaned down close to her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck and sent her stay hairs flying, "I don't believe I caught your name." He whispered in her ear, contious of everyone's eyes on them.

Slowly she turned her head to look at him, accidently putting their lips mere inches apart. Her eyes were large and locked onto his golden orbs, "Ichigo." She whispered.

"Kish." He answered back, grinning. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, a smirk settled on his lips and he closed the distance between them. Her eyes widened further, if possible. Before Ichigo could react, though,he pulled away and moved over to where the blond was seated. He glared down at the blond stonily, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Kish. And that is my chair."

The blond returned the look, "Ryou. And you moved."

Kish's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything more someone slapped his back, "Heya Kisshu. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

Kish turned to look at one of his best friends...actually, he had to look down to be able to see Tart, seeing as he wasn't all that tall (though he was taller then the average girl). He grinned back at Tart, "I woundn't think you'd want to see me so soon after I cleaned out your wallet for you."

Tart shrugged, "Not much I could do about it, you won the bet."

"What bet?" Ryou asked, "How much did you win?"

Kish reguarded him stonily before desiding to give the guy a chance, "I won two hundred dollars, one hundred from this idiot. He actually thought I wouldn't last for two years without female companionship."

"What do you mean, 'female companionship'?" Ichigo asked, looking between the three blankly.

Kish grinned at her, moving toward her with a preditory grace. There was a small space between her and Mint, so he chose that spot to lean against the table, looking down at the pretty girl, "I had to spend two years without a girlfriend. I couldn't flirt, kiss, or touch a female for two years (unless forced)." He grinned at her, "The two years are over now, kitten. I'm now very available." He purred, watching her face intently.

Ichigo blushed bright red and looked down at the table. her blush darkened when she heard him chuckle.

"Two years?" Ryous voice broke throught their little world, "Ouch."

Kish looked over at him, "You have no idea."

Tart chuckled, "Yeah, it must have been torture for poor Kish. Girl's fawn over him all the time, and he is quite the ladies man, in case you hadn't noticed. He wasn't even allowed to respond to them. Actually, I heard some pretty interesting rumors."

Kish grinned around the table at him (Tart had somehow moved around to lean against the back of Puddings chair, "Yeah me too. I think my favorite was the whole gay thing."

"Gay thing?" Ryou asked, an eyebrow raised in inquisition.

Kish turned his firey gaze on the blond, "Yeah. One of my girlfriends didn't take to well to the whole breakup thing. After about a month she realised I hadn't been dating anyone, and I was pretty much avoiding all of the female student's in school. She started a rumor that I was gay. Even said she saw me making out with one of the guys from the senior year. I was a softmore then, and it was hilarious!"

"Oh! I love this song!" Ichigo said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her startled. She flushed and looked down, feeling really stupid.

Kish grinned to himself, "Wanna dance?"

Ichigo looked up at him in shock, did he just ask her to dance? "Um...ok." She agreed.

Kish led the girl onto the dancefloor and rested his hands on her hips, his arms moved up to rest on his shoulders lightly. A perfect fit...ok, that just sounded weird. He felt like she belonged in his arms though. Ichigo matched all his moves perfectly, her body flowing against him. He leaned down close to her ear, "Your an excellent dancer, kitten."

Ichigo blushed, "Your pretty good yourself." She admitted.

He grinned, "I should be," Kish said arragantly, "I spent three years learning."

"You took classes?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

Kish smirked, "Yeah." He didn't mention the fact that his parents had forced him to, girl's seemed to like the fact that he knew how to dance.

The song was slowly drawing to a close, but he didn't want to let go of her just yet, "Kitten, I have to go soon, but I was wondering if I could see you again."

Again the redhead was shocked, "Um...ok."

Kish grinned down at her, "Great, is Friday ok?" She nodded as he led her back to the table, the song having ended. "I'll pick you up at seven then."

Ichigo sat down on her chair. Kish scanned the group with a quick look, his eyes passed over a couple, then doubled back. Tart had Pudding backed against the wall, kissing her passionately. Kish felt slightly sick, Tart was like four years older then the girl! She wasn't even 16 yet! "Careful Tart. You don't wanna move to fast, you might get whiplash." He commented, drawing the two appart. Pudding flushed, but Tart sent him a glare, before turning back to continue kissing Pudding.

Kish rolled his eyes skyward, "Look, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you in a few nights babe." He told Ichigo, letting his hand trail over her back as he passed.

Ichigo watched him go, refusing to meet her friends eyes; a hot blush staining her cheeks.

* * *

It was three oclock on friday afternoon, and Kish only had a few hours left till he went on his date with Ichigo. He was extremely happy about his little accomplishment as he headed into the flower shop. He needed to impress her parents, that was for sure. Bringing two bloodred roses should do the trick, he desided paying for them. One was for Ichigo, and the other for her mother.

Next he needed to get one more little item. He walked across the street to the Candy Shop. _'Perfect'_ He thought as he eyed a shelf packed full of sweets.

He walked over and plucked three boxes of chocholates from the shelf, just what he was looking for. With a self-satisfied smirk he made his way to the counter.

"Date tonight?" The man behind the counter asked, looking at his satisfied expression.

"Yep." Kish replied cheerfully, placing the three boxes on the counter.

The man rose his eyebrow at Kish, who chuckled in responce, "How many girls are you taking out?"

"One." Was the blackhaired youths responce. The man raised his eyebrow again and Kish continued, "Here's the plan, if this girl gives me like a goodnight kiss, I figure I'll give her one of these boxes. If we like have a little makeout session, then I'll give her two boxes. Three boxes will be her reward if we go beyond just kissing." Kish had a stange light in his eyes, he was really looking forward to tonight. Whichever way it went, he was still planning on seeing the girl again. He had concluded he'd do this with every date.

The man behind the counter scowled slightly, if it had been his daughter, he would have strangled the boy infront of him. But his daughter wouldn't date a creep like this. She was too sweet and innocent to do that.

Kish payed for the boxes and headed back to his lonely appartment. He could still have a shower before the date, he planned to look really good tonight.

* * *

Kish left the boxes in the car as he headed towards the house, it was a rather large building, and might be a bit intimidating if he hadn't been so excited. he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, in his hands were two beautiful red roses.

The door opened and a blond woman smiled at him, "You must be Kish." She said, allowing him to enter, "Honey, your dates here!"

Kish smiled at her charmingly, handing her one of the flowers.

Ichigo's mother's eyes widened in surprised delight, "Oh, what a sweetheart." She cooed. Ichigo walked in, and she did look stunning. Her red hair was loose and firey in the orange light of the hall. Her lips were moist with lipgloss, though that was all the makeup she wore. She wore a small pink dress that ended right above the knee. In short, she looked like an angel, or a goddess, take your pick.

"You look beautiful, Kitten." He said handing her the second rose. Her mother made a sound of approval at the nickname, obviously thinking it cute.

Ichigo blushed, but accepted the gift. Kish was just about to leave when her father entered the room. Kish's face paled visibly. Ichigo's father looked surprised at first, then glared at him unpleasantly. Kish swallowed nervously. He was in sooooo much trouble at the moment.

"Um...do you mind if we..." He searched his brain for a way out of this mess. _'Come on Kish, think!'_ Then it hit him, _'perfect'_. "If we...pray."

Ichigo made a startled noise, but Kish kept his eyes on the enemy, namely his dates father (who looked about ready to kill the poor boy). Her father raised an eyebrow, but didn't object.

"Pray?" Ichigo's mother said from behind him, sounding confused. "Of course!" She agreed with approval. Kish knelt down like a good little boy and started to pray out loud. He was so dead.

About twenty minutes later (give or take a few) he finally ended the prayer and stood up. He helped Ichigo to her feet and looked at her parents humbly, "I'll have her back by ten."

"Oh!" Ichigo's mother looked at him with growing approval, "Don't bother. Her curfew is 11."

He silently desided he'd bring her back by ten-thirty at the latest. One look at the girl's father confermed that he had made a very wise decision.

"We'll be going." he said turning to the door, _'I'm sooooo dead.'_

The door shut behind them and he escorted her to his car. He was contious of Ichigo's father watching menicingly from the window.

He started the car and drove off. Ichigo and him were in silence for a while till he rounded the corner and breathed a silent sigh of relief. He was safe for the time being.

"I didn't know you were so...religous." Ichigo said in slight confusion. She wasn't complaining, but it was a bit weird. He definitely hadn't come across as very religous back at the club, that was for sure.

Kish glanced at her, "Yeah, well, I didn't know your father worked at a candy shop." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him, "Um..I don't feel like going into it at the moment."

Actually, Kish wasn't too sure he'd ever 'feel like going into it'...at any moment.

She nodded slowly in acceptance, slightly unsure of the situation.

He grinned over at her, "Sorry, I'm usually not like that, but your dad is scarry!" He said to lighten the mood. It worked and she giggled.

"He's never done that before." She admitted, finding it amusing. She reached over and tugged at one of his dark strands of hair, "I think it might be the whole badboy look you've got going."

Kish grinned, relaxing. Okay, so he'd have to change planns slightly, but he'd still have fun.

Kish took her out to dinner, then asked if she'd be comfertable going back to his appartment (he didn't want her tattling to daddy, so he made sure to ask first) She looked hesitant and he assured her they'd just watch a movie.

Ichigo agreed, with the condition that she got to pick the movie. They spent about an hour at the vidio store just picking the stupid show. She finally decided on Ever After, much to Kish's dismay.

The show wasn't as bad as he thought, though he'd never admitt it for the life of him. He took her home and handed her one of the boxes of sweets. He didn't want daddy gettingn the wrong impression of their little date. Besides, they had already eaten the other two boxes. One they had shared after they ate (she ate most of that one because he was driving), and the other they shared while watching the movie.

He was hesitant to kiss her goodnight for fear her father would come out and chop him into little tiny peices. She took it out of his hands though. They were standing on the porch saying goodbye, when she reached up and pulled him towards her. He was surprised but kissed back happily. Oh yes, tonight was deffinitely worth it.

She pulled away from him slowly, reluctantly. "I'll see you later?"

"Definately." He agreed, though he was pretty sure her father wouldn't like that. Kish was probably never going to win Ichigo's father over. That was for sure.

Ichigo walked into the house, blowing him a kiss before shutting the door. He slowly made his way back to his car and to his cold lonely home. For some reason, it didn't seem so dreary. He was going to see his kitten again.

* * *

**_Okay, about the lettuce thing (hair) in this she does have green hair, but he thinks it's blond and the lighting is giving it the green color...just to make all you people understand, I don't want to be killed for ruining the girl's (that's also why I didn't put eyecolor-though I know Kish's are gold)_**

**_So, what do you think? Good? I sure hope so...it took me quite a while to type that up! _**

**_Review!_**


End file.
